Partial Amnesia Crossing
by PrincessPeace15
Summary: From one town to another. But... why? And how? Maybe "Who?" is the proper question. (This is completely a self-insert, based off my actual towns. This is for me and my writing skill just as much as it is for you. Rated T for creative freedom... or C, rather.) (Under an indefinite hiatus. Sorry about that.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I figure this would go better here than at the end due to story pacing. I came up with this headcanony sort of thing when I made a new town today. Unless this isn't an original concept; then I was the** _ **next**_ **to come up with it. I haven't written weekly fanfiction in a while, and I think this will be a great opportunity for me to get back into it and start writing regularly again! Therefore, if I don't forget, a new chapter will be added each Tuesday.**

* * *

Kunaiobi. Mayor Rachael had explained that once: the word "kunai" and the word "obi," the latter being the word for "heart" in this language called Igbo. She was in love with a ninja when she first arrived here, she'd said. Within months, the villagers were asking themselves whether the name would haunt her. Rumor was someone had stolen the ninja's heart from her, and the love came to a brutal demise. All everyone knew was that she "was" in love with a ninja at the time.

There was a good supply of public works projects throughout the city. Perhaps the town favorite was… get this… the bench. The yellow bench that sat near the mayor's house facing the vast infinity of the ocean, but still a bench. It reminded Rachael of a lost friend, and the citizen she'd gotten from his town, Eugene, before they spoke for the last time.

Mayor Rachael used to come out from her house, water some flowers, and say hello to everyone every day. You were more likely to be greeted if she hadn't seen you outside yet.

Puck. Some called him the teacher's pet, kissing the hands of the government. Others knew Rachael meant a whole lot to him. Most just sorta knew he was the one who threw the two birthday parties she'd had since Kunaiobi's founding.

He could be seen sleeping by her door on countless nights when it wouldn't open. He was perhaps the most frazzled and helpless of them all as of late.

Nobody had seen Rachael for months.


	2. Chapter 2

The mayor of the town of Emerudo had retired. Days later, a few of its citizens, as well as a yellow dog in green and white office attire, were staring the train station down with an excitement unmatched by any other part of their lives. Well, maybe Toy Day. Maybe this was matched by Toy Day excitement.

They all bellowed their welcomes at the top of their lungs, once the woman with the pink hair and the sparkly eyes stepped off the train.

"Mayor!" Isabelle smiled. "We're so happy you're finally here!"

After being taken aback for a moment, the woman asked "Is this the right stop?"

"…Um…" Isabelle replied, a bit worried. "Don't pretend you don't know! Didn't you hear the conductor announcing our town name? You said you would arrive on this train! And we've all been waiting for your arrival!"

"T-This is a mistake…" the woman answered, getting nervous herself.

"Oh, no! You can't fool me!" Isabelle asserted. "Things are just as you said they'd be! All is well. There's no mistake!" She giggled. "You're a real jokester!"

"No! Um…" the woman panicked.

"Well, let's continue this discussion at the town hall, shall we?" Isabelle proposed. "Here's a map of Emerudo for your reference, Mayor Rachael."


	3. Chapter 3

**Reason for lateness: Sickness, in a nutshell. I got a fever and other symptoms that lasted for days, and I was not in the right state of mind to do creative writing. Either that, or I was so stressed out by the whole thing that I completely honestly forgot.**

 **And another thing: I realize this is a steaming pile of crap. It's one of those cases where I thought it was going to be really cool, then actually got to writing and came up with next to nothing. I want to push through it, though! I still want to use this to sharpen my creative writing skills.**

* * *

Emerudo thrived. Quickly.

The process of one mayor retiring and a fresh young one stepping into the scene soon after… well… it actually was a common tale. Not a fictional one, either. It happened all over. What happened in each tale was always random, even to the tiniest details. Some mayors quickly made the town a beautiful one and planted flowers until there was nary a square inch left to plant on. Some realized what they were getting into and abandoned the town altogether. Others planted flowers everywhere, but enacted the ordinance to better the local economy.

Rachael? She spent most of her time capturing creatures, but also was quick to put some public works projects in their places. She'd also both drawn up a new town flag and composed the new town tune the second day she was there.

Bruce overheard her talking to Isabelle one day, and noticed that there wasn't a lot of walking-through going on. Their conversation seemed to have a very "you know the drill" vibe.

She even had a custom-made dress on as soon as she stepped out of Able Sisters for the first time. Baabara later confirmed that the dress was on display in the shop.

For such a daunting task as mayoring a town… the mayor… knew what she was doing.

This scared some. Did she have this horrible, selfish vision of power and dictatorship she could realize as an evil genius?

This excited some. Was she extremely smart and capable and about to change the world?

About a week into the citizenship, a monkey named Elise moved in. She had come to know many mayors to compare Emerudo's to, from towns such as Buttville, Kunaiobi, and Sapphire. She didn't really notice anything at first.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Kunaiobi, Puck and Isabelle were in the city's town hall, on either side of the front desk… and Isabelle had a shocked look on her face.

"T-That…" she tried to reply to what Puck had just told her.

"Come on, we HAVE to do something!" Puck panicked. "Besides, this could be lots of fun!"

"…I-It all sounds good," said Isabelle. "But Puck, how are we supposed to launch a police investigation into Mayor Rachael's whereabouts? Booker has to stay here and protect Kunaiobi."

"…That's true, isn't it?" Puck sighed. "…I'll go. I'll find her."

"We don't know how or why she disappeared," Isabelle told him, having calmed down a bit. "There could be someone or something horrible behind it all. What if you get yourself in danger? What could I do?"

"There's no danger too tall for the Magnificent Puck to face!" Puck bragged, putting his hands on his hips and somehow making a few sparkles emanate from his body. "I could take down the biggest baddie there is!"

Isabelle didn't know what to say, and so there were a good few seconds where the two just stared at each other.

"Aw, come on!" Puck panicked again. "We have to find the mayor!"

"She could just be busy, you know," said Isabelle. "I've heard tale after tale of campsites and this thing called 'Smashing' making mayors so busy they don't return to their towns." She gave a worried sigh. "I hope that hasn't happened."

Puck realized that that was legitimate… but something in his gut just wasn't having it. Well, he'd woken up with a craving for key lime pie. Maybe that was it. He sighed.

"I really want to find her," he said.

"I know," said Isabelle.

"…Well, you're probably busy," said Puck. "I'll see you around." He waved, then turned and headed for the door.

"Have a good day!" Isabelle smiled.

When night fell, Puck had had _two_ key lime pies, but still felt the same way.

Within the hour, a bindle made of blue and white cloth was waiting by his front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: If you've read my one-shot "The Greatest Loss Here," and you're here reading this, you'll probably be wondering something afterward, and I'm here to answer it now. This and that one-shot have a connection. It's not the focus of the story, but it's there as a detail.**

 **Reason for lateness: So much stressed me out on Tuesday that I plum forgot. I started writing on Wednesday, but couldn't quite finish it then. I feel evil, and I am incredibly sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

So something was up. Not many knew so, but oh, it was so.

Mayor Rachael finally started to catch on (without having a clue of it) when she went to organize the next public works project. Isabelle had just handed her the list of those suggested by Emerudo's citizens. She immediately laid eyes on the yellow bench.

And felt an odd attachment.

She couldn't even have said it was déjà vu. The bench didn't seem what she would call blatantly familiar. What she could say, though, is that something in her heart twitched for a second. Like, her physical heart gave her a small twinge of pain, one she knew to be emotional.

She tried looking at the other things on the list, then returning to the bench. The twinge returned.

She remembered it, but she couldn't quite pin down how.

This happened all the time, though, so she shrugged it off. Must have been one of those "I saw this in a past life" things. She did still decide to erect the bench, though.

When it came time to determine its location, she ended up going for the land in front of her house, off to the side a bit, right by the edge of the cliff. The perfect spot… and there wasn't enough room.

So she opted for the eastern side of the river, in an area where the riverside and the cliffside facing the ocean intersected. That would have to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reason for lateness: This has been happening a lot. My schedule has been incredibly packed, and I've had my mind on other things, and this slipped my mind. I could not apologize enough for being so forgetful; I understand how frustrating it must be… if, that is, you're actually interested in this little charade.**

* * *

It was midnight. Of course, it had to be when Puck was setting off that the stars were twinkling brighter than he'd ever seen them do so.

Mayor Rachael would have loved this. She'd probably be reminiscing about that lost friend of hers, but Puck knew she'd be switching between a smirk and a smile every few seconds or so. After all, he thought the sky was magnificent. Might as well have been full of rock candy. He reached out for it once.

His house was gone. That was a bit depressing. There was just a huge plot of dirt by the southwest corner of Rachael's house.

The train arrived.

Maybe things would make sense in Trentwood.


	7. Chapter 7

Time skip a few more weeks into Mayor Rachael's citizenship of Emerudo. The new hair salon, Shampoodle, had just opened up on Main Street.

At 4pm or so that day, Elise was strolling about town. She had just watered some purple violets when she heard a familiar rhythm of footsteps coming across the cobblestone bridge. Everyone knew this rhythm as that of the Mayor's. She looked to her left.

Rachael was headed toward the town hall, presumably to pick up the MEOW Coupons that were making the CAT Machine go off. Thank goodness. That thing had been going off for a full three minutes now, and-

Why did Rachael suddenly look so familiar?

…Well, she'd changed her hair, and was actually showing it now. Maybe that was it. It was a light tea color, tied back in a bun. She also had a star pin on.

…Maybe she'd once visited a town Elise used to live in. That must have been it.

It still stuck with her, though. She knew that Rachael. She just couldn't put her finger on it.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon enough, Puck was in Trentwood, and his bindle was laid out on the floor of his new home.

He was a little hesitant to unpack it, though. What if he found nothing here? The thought had plagued him the entire ride here, and now, it was freaking him right the heck out. Yeah, what if he went through all the trouble of unpacking and investigating just to find no leads here? Then, he'd have to pack everything back up again!

…Maybe some flan would help settle his nerves, he thought.

Right as he was about to go find some, however, the Trentwood town tune played from the doorbell, and the door opened and closed.

Soon enough, he was speaking to Mayor Maddie. She seemed nice, he thought as he stated he'd be more available tomorrow after all that unpacking was done.

When she left, he realized he'd forgotten perhaps the most crucial question; that of whether Maddie knew anything of a Mayor Rachael. The realization hit him like a stray model airplane, terrifying him like one would as well.

He also realized the notion of the asking itself was a little scary, too. What if Maddie thought he was insane and kicked him out or something? What if she started hitting him with her net before that? That was a common tale among villagers who had an itinerary of towns they'd lived in before.

…No! He shook his head and took a brave stance. He couldn't give up! He couldn't let the odds bring him down! Why had he left Kunaiobi, after all? For nothing?!

…Flan. Puck sighed. He needed that flan. So he left the house to find it.


End file.
